1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved shielding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0126069 discloses a flippable electrical connector including, among others, a metallic power/grounding contact or clip. The clip has a rear end terminated to a paddle card and a front end defining a pair of retention recesses for engagement with a pair of corresponding deflectable power/grounding contacts of a mating connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.